


Sleep Paralysis

by swtalmnd



Series: AELDWS 2017 non-elimination round [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur's oddly fond of him, for a hallucination.(for the prompt: hypnagogia, genre: AU)





	Sleep Paralysis

Arthur wasn't sure what it said about him that he was sort of fond of his sleep paralysis hallucination.

The nights Arthur saw the figure were, paradoxically, the ones where he got the best sleep. Trapped in the strange state between waking and sleeping, limbs gone unresponsive but mind still alert, Arthur would spy a figure bending over him, watching him, standing at the end of his bed. He could never make out any details, really, though the shoulders were broad enough to suggest masculinity, which gave Arthur a start for his imaginings.

He gave the man an accent, figuring all mysterious figures needed to be British, and scruff as well. He imagined muscles and kind eyes and an impish grin. He didn't know where the plush mouth came from, but he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel against his forehead, or his own lips.

Arthur was aware that his interest was probably unhealthy, that the dreams of adventures in other people's dreams were almost stranger than the ones of them in bed together, but when he lay down at night and saw the shadow leaning closer, he didn't really care.

"I'll get you back before the kick, darling," whispered the voice in his ear, and Arthur let himself sink into dreamland with his imaginary man. "My name is Eames, you know."

"Lead me on a merry chase, Mr. Eames."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to brookebond for double-checking my sanity. Such as it is.


End file.
